


His First Friend His Second Love

by Jayswing103



Category: Kimi Ni Koishite Ii Desu Ka
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayswing103/pseuds/Jayswing103
Summary: Chigira is rejected by Wakatsuki and is comforted by Kibayashi.
Relationships: Chigira Ruiji/Kibayashi Moemi





	His First Friend His Second Love

Chigira Ruiji was a high-schooler whose naturally scary face had caused him no end of troubles throughout his life. However this boy had somehow managed to find not one, but two people who looked past his face for who he was. So then why was this boy now sitting alone in an empty stairway, tears flowing down his face?   
  
That would be because he had just been rejected after confessing to his crush, one of the two friends he had made, Wakatsuki Sana. After seeing his other friend, Kibayashi Moemi, confess to her own long held crush it gave him the boost needed to make a confession of his own. How ironic that they both should be shot down.   
  
The sound of footsteps alerted him to the presence of another person in the stairwell, however he couldn’t bring himself to look up to see who it was. Thankfully he didn’t have to as the person in question stopped once they reached him and sat down beside him.   
  
“So this is where you were,” Kibayashi spoke up, “Well, now you know how I feel.”   
  
“S-She said she still wanted to be friends, and that makes me happy, but-  _ but that doesn’t make it hurt any less _ .”   
  
Kibayashi patted him on the back before she stared up at the ceiling and started rocking back and forth.   
  
“She doesn’t know what she’s missing out on!” She declared loudly, “You’re a nice guy Chigira. I mean sure you’ve got a scary face, but once you look past that you should have girls falling all over you.”   
  
“Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but you don’t have to lie.”

“I’m not lying!” She insisted, sounding annoyed, “You really are a good guy, and anyone that can’t see that isn’t worth your time!”   
  
“Really?” He questioned, already feeling better.   
  
“Really.” She confirmed, “If I’m being honest I… I’m actually kinda glad she turned you down.”   
  
Chigira’s head snapped around to stare at her at that admission, feeling somewhat betrayed.   
  
“Why?” He was unable to keep the hurt from his voice as he asked.   
  
Kibayashi gave him an incredulous look that screamed that he should know why without her having to spell it out.

  
“Because I… I,” a blush burned on her cheeks and she turned her face away from him, “Because I like you okay?”   
  
Chigira couldn’t quite comprehend what he had just heard. Kibayashi liked him? Romantically? It just didn’t make sense to him.   
  
“How? Why? When? I thought you liked that guy from that other school.”   
  
“I did. I only realized I liked you after he turned me down.”   
  
“Why me though?”   
  
“Weren’t you listening? It’s because you’re a nice guy. I started liking you after you saved me from those guys even though I gave you the perfect chance to be alone with Wakatsuki. I didn’t realize it until I got rejected and realized that you were crying for me. Seriously, you’re just too nice. It’s unfair, how was I supposed to not fall in love with you?”   
  
Chigira wasn’t quite sure what to do with this information. His first and best friend had apparently fallen in love with him without him realizing her feelings. He didn’t know if he felt that way about her, but he didn’t dislike her either and he didn’t want to hurt her so soon after she was rejected by her first love.   
  
Kibayashi seemed to sense his conflicting emotions and gave him a sad smile that made his heart clench.   
  
“It’s fine, it’s not like I expected you to love me back anyways. I know you probably still love Wakatsuki.”   
  
Chigira’s heart gave another painful squeeze and he berated himself for being so indecisive. Here was his best friend, doing her best to cheer him up and he was just moping around.   
  
“Kibayashi-san. I’m not sure if it’ll work out, or if I even feel that way about you, but…”   
  


“A-Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” She pleaded, her voice quivering.   
  
“Yes.” He confirmed, turning towards her and bowing downwards, “Please take care of me.”


End file.
